Sin barreras
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: Porque el quería jugar más que ninguna otra cosa, quería volver a divertirse, en especial con Tsukki, y formar parte del equipo. Y para eso necesitaba librarse de esa barrera de nervios y miedo que le controlaba.


En primer lugar agradezco a mi neechan darme un titulo para este fic y ayuda con el sumary, ya, ya, ya se que soy lo peor con eso...me esforzaré :D

El fic esta situado en el torneo de primavera, durante el partido de Datekou y Aoba Johsai, donde Yamaguchi se va solo y después Tsukki desaparece :D

Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Haruichi Furutade sensei

- Sin barreras -

Empapó su cara con el agua fría que salía del grifo. Ya no le importaba que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, el agua las ocultaba. Levantó la mirada y enfrento el espejo que tenía delante, este le devolvió la imagen de su rostro salpicado de pecas, con los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior tembloroso. Lo mordió intentando pararlo y agarró el lavabo con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se tornaron de un color blanquecino.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y vio a Kei entrar por unos segundos su cuerpo se congeló. Cuando pudo volver a moverse volvió a lavar su cara y, después de cerrar el grifo y darle la espalda, escondió su cara en la chaqueta del club que tenía hecha una bola en las manos. Aunque intentara controlarlo, sabía que bajo la camiseta marcada con el número doce sus hombros estaban temblado.

–Lo...lo siento...Tsukki.

–Para ya de disculparte, Yamaguchi.

Los pasos de Kei se escucharon cada vez más cerca, hasta que paró a su lado y le dio la vuelta para tenerle de frente. Tadashi retiró la chaqueta que cubría su cara, sin fuerzas para enfrentarle se concentro en el once que adornaba la camiseta del rubio.

Él quería jugar más que ninguna otra cosa. Quería estar en la cancha con todos, con Tsukki. Quería mostrar cuanto había mejorado en sus servicios, enfrentarse a Aoba Johsai y tener su pequeña venganza por la vez que Oikawa dirigió sus terribles saques a Kei. Y por algún motivo, al cruzar esa linea blanca del suelo, que marcaba cuando estas fuera y cuando estas dentro, los nervios se extendían de su estómago al resto de su cuerpo haciendo que no fuera capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. No podía hacerlo, como si una barrera invisible se lo impidiera. No podía dar la altura correcta, no golpeaba bien el balón y acababa chocando contra la red. Una y otra vez su cuerpo se movía solo sin hacer caso a las ordenes que daba su cabeza. Y cada vez que esa red se ponía en su camino, el miedo de no permanecer en la cancha y volver a quedarse fuera crecían dentro de él.

–¿Qué hay de tu orgullo?

Al escuchar la voz de Kei levantó la cabeza para mirarle, estaba serio, puede que algo molesto. Orgullo, la misma palabra que Tadashi utilizó. No había dejado de practicar, todos los días en el club y siempre que Shimada podía iba a verle para practicar con él. Ese era su orgullo, todo el esfuerzo que ponía en cada entrenamiento, las ganas de jugar y poder ser titular en su equipo. Y con todo eso todavía faltaba algo, algo que le permitiera moverse, deshacerse de esa barrera, y estar allí.

–Yo...quiero jugar. Quiero jugar. Quiero estar en la cancha con...

–Pues hazlo.

–¡No puedo! No puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Y si fallo otra vez...el entrenador Ukai estaba muy enfadado conmigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Tadashi arrugaba la camiseta de Kei en sus manos cerradas y tiraba de él. Apoyó la frente en su hombro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Volvió a morder su labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando cómo Ennoshita le defendió. Claro que sabía mejor que nadie lo que había hecho y lo que significaba fallar en una competición. Cuando le viera le daría las gracias por ahorrarle el enfrentamiento con Ukai.

–Si puedes, te he visto hacerlo. Incluso Nishinoya dijo que tus saques eran buenos.

–Es diferente, en un partido oficial siempre me pongo muy nervioso. Ya te lo he dicho. Y si fallo otra vez...

–Entonces lo bloquearé.

Tadashi volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Kei, y sintió cómo este le cogía de las muñecas, en un agarre fuerte pero sin llegar a sentir dolor, para obligarlo a soltar su camiseta y dar un paso atrás.

–Tus saques pueden llegar al otro lado y anotar puntos. Pero si el balón no toca el suelo y son capaces de devolverlo, yo lo bloquearé. No voy a dejar que ningún balón que tu saques vuelva a nuestro lado de la red.

–Tsukki...

–Ahora cómete esto y vamonos. El partido estará por acabar y sabremos contra quién jugamos.

Kei dejó en sus manos una mandarina, la movió entre sus dedos mientras la miraba. Kei se estaba esforzando, había empezado a esforzarse, y ahora le estaba animando. Puede que ese algo que le faltaba, lo que haría que esa barrera se rompiera, pudiera dárselo él. La seguridad de que aun estando en su posición para sacar, no estaba solo, de que si ellos eran capaces de recibirlo, Kei estaba ahí para bloquearlo y conseguir el punto. Pero también le ayudó a convencerse de que era capaz de conseguirlo, igual que en los entrenamientos con Nishinoya. Y aunque todavía podía sentir los nervios revolver su estomago si pensaba en el momento en el que el entrenador Ukai volviera a llamarle, también se sentía capaz de poder superarlos. Dejaría de ser el único de primer año que no juegue y empezaría a divertirse con sus compañeros y sobretodo volver a divertirse con Kei.

Levantó la mirada y le mostró su sonrisa más grande, que fue correspondida por otra más pequeña.

–Gracias, Tsukki.


End file.
